one_piece_pirate_warriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanji
Sanji (サンジ, Sanji), alias Black-Leg Sanji (黒脚のサンジ, Kuro Ashi no Sanji), is a pirate and the chef of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is the fifth member of the crew and the fourth to join. Since he was born in North Blue, he is the first Straw Hat not to originate from East Blue. Being labeled as one of the "Monster Trio," he's one of the top three fighters in the crew, the other two being Luffy and Zoro. His dream is to find the rumored All Blue which is where East Blue, West Blue, North Blue, and South Blue meet. He has a bounty of 77,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Eric Vale (English), Christine Auten (English, young), Mayumi Tanaka (Japanese), Ikue Otani (Japanese, young) Sanji is slim yet muscular, long-legged, young man with blond hair, often well-dressed, and keeps his hair brushed over one side of his face. For the initial part of the series, this was the left side. Due to his left eye rarely seen, many fans have questioned whether he has one at all. It was seen throughout the series (although usually very briefly and/or most likely due to animation errors). Later, after the two year timeskip, he switched his hairstyle so that it covers the right side. It also appears that Sanji's hair is less straight and scruffier after the timeskip. His age is 19, height is 177 cm (5' 9"), and birthday is March 2nd. Among Sanji's physical traits are his distinctive eyebrows. Both form a spiral but at different ends. His right eyebrow forms a spiral at the outer end, while his left eyebrow forms a spiral at the inner end. This means his face is asymmetrical with the position of his eyebrow spirals. This, however, is not fully seen due to his hairstyle. He still gets very upset if somebody, typically Zolo, mocks him over the spirals. Though, on brief occasions, Sanji's other eye was seen, the spiral was never witnessed. Sanji almost always wears a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and long-sleeved, buttoned shirts of varying colors, usually orange, blue or black, with or without pinstripes. His fashion changes at times, like in the Water 7 Arc where he had no suit jacket, but a black vest over an orange, pinstriped shirt. Also in the Skypiea Arc, he wears a pink dotted shirt with black knee-length pants. He also wears dress shoes, mostly for his Black Foot martial arts. These shoes are extremely durable,and were designed to increase the power of his attacks, though he can attack sufficiently without them. Post-Timeskip After the 2 year time-skip, Sanji now covers his right eye, shows his left eye, and has grown his hair just slightly longer. He also grew a dark goatee and stubble on his upper lip. Both his left and right eyebrow are curled to the right. He wears a black and yellow 3-piece suit. His time skip age is 21, height is 180 cm. (5'10.9"), and birthday is March 2nd. Gallery File:Sanj-timescip.jpg|Sanji's Post-Timeskip appearance. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Nami **Roronoa Zolo **Usopp **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook *Nefeltari Vivi *Kureha *Silvers Rayleigh *Kuja **Boa Hancock *Emporio Ivankov *Jimbei Family Neutral *Hatchan *Trafalgar Law Rivals *Roronoa Zoro Enemies *Marines **Smoker **Monkey D. Garp **Sentomaru **Kuzan **Borsalino *Seven Warlords of the Sea **Dracule Mihawk **Gecko Moria **Bartholomew Kuma *Krieg Pirates **Don Krieg *Arlong Pirates **Arlong *Wapol *Baroque Works **Crocodile **Galdino *Blackbeard Pirates **Marshall D. Teach *Eneru *CP9 **Rob Lucci **Blueno **Jabra Abilities and Powers Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Cooks Category:Martial Artists Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:North Blue Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Supportive Characters